MARVEL: Black Knight
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Everyone loves a hero, right? So, what do you do when you meet a Britannnian prince that has a shit-ton of money, and turns out to be one of the most terrifying people Britannia has ever seen? In the words of one Tony Stark: "Rebelling against your father isn't fun unless you do it in style." This is the story of the Black Knight, the hope of Japan... and the world. AU Lelouch


_Fate._

_Hope._

_Dreams._

_Desires._

_Sadness._

_Grief._

_Despair._

_Anger._

_Hatred._

_You have been weighed on the scales, and have been found wanting. Your trial is thus,_

"_Overcome your despair and hatred, and lead this world towards a brighter future."_

_Do you accept this contract? In exchange, you shall be granted the power to make the impossible a reality, though you live in a world of humans, you shall live unlike any other. It will be a different providence, a different time, a different life. Be warned, boy, for the Power of the King shall forever sentence you to a life of eternal solitude._

_What is your answer... Lelouch vi Britannia?_

**Marvel Fanfiction Studios Presents...**

**_The Black Knight_**

Part 1: Enter the Hero

Kallen could hardly breathe in the cockpit of her Glasgow as she evaded the enemy Sutherland, bobbing and weaving from gunfire before ducking into an alleyway, the rifle in the machine's hands. She only had about thirty minutes worth of energy before she was screwed, and then...

She cut that line of thinking off. She had to find a way to lose the Sutherlands, backtrack to Ohgi, take care of the enemy, and get the hell out of Shinjuku. It seemed simple, but from the way the Britannians were haggling her, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Crap, how am I supposed to get out of this?" she gritted her teeth, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the controls. "Naoto, Ohgi...!"

It was then that the voice of her saving grace broke in through the communications system of the Glasgow. _**"May I recommend taking the west entrance?"**_ Kallen blinked, the voice robotic yet at the same time possessing a gentlemanly tone. _**"If you trust the young master, please take the west entrance and jump along the tracks. You have approximately fifteen seconds to decide before the enemy open fires."**_

Kallen was about to make a retort when she felt her cockpit shudder, and saw the small mini-turrets on the Sutherlands aimed at her. _'Dammit, I don't have much of a choice here!'_ she thought, biting back a curse as she did what the voice asked her to, and leaped unto the tracks through the west entrance via slash harken. "Okay, what do I do now?"

"_**Thank you for trusting in us, Miss Kallen Kouzuki."**_ the voice told her, causing her eyes to widen. _**"Now, please jump unto the roof of that cargo train. You have twenty seconds before-"**_

She didn't let him finish as she did what she was told and jumped on the train, thus allowing it to slam into one of her pursuers. Looking back, she saw it was holding the train back with one arm while the second leaped over it with the intent to chase her down to the ends of the earth.

However, it never reached the roof of the first car as it was knocked by some kind of black blur, the machine sent flying and grinding against the ground before coming to a complete stop. The object that repelled it hovered in the air for a second before it fell on the roof of the main car. Kallen stared at it in complete disbelief.

It was humanoid in shape, even possessing the build of a man. It was black armor with silver trims, completely covering the man's body while two black appendages folded into its back before vanishing behind the armor. Its face was reminiscent to that of a hawk, bearing five prongs like a crown, and a purple orb at the center. However, the strangest part about it was the glowing blue sphere in its chest, which was circular in shape.

"W-what the...?" she muttered in disbelief, unable to think properly. Was it some kind of experimental suit? If so, who was using it? Someone who stole it from the military? A rogue that didn't tolerate his or her country's actions any longer? The more she thought about it, the less it made sense. Just what saved her?

Her pursuer obviously didn't like his presence, and placed him at gunpoint. **"W-who the hell are you?"**

"_You got a jacked up notion of fair play, pal."_ the man said in a mechanical voice, though he sounded very young. _"And it really pissed me off. Seriously, going after a young lady without asking her out on a date first? Man, you have no class. Then again, I was kind of expecting that from some shitty Britannian, especially a Pureblood."_

Kallen applauded the man for succeeding in pissing off the pilot of the Sutherland, as he screamed in rage and opened fire, only for the man to vault over him and land on the cockpit, slamming his fist down on it. It caused a giant dent, easily reaching quite a ways down into the interior, and the machine was beginning to go haywire, its body shaking before the figure leaped off the cockpit and landed atop an abandoned building. Finally, the cockpit ejected, and the machine fell over with a thud. "Did he... force him to eject?" she wondered briefly before the young man's voice came over her communications system again.

"_**Oi, Karen, or whatever your name is."**_

"It's Kallen!" she retorted fiercely, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. Honestly, why couldn't people get her name right?!

"_**Yeesh, sorry. Anyway, never mind that, tell your friends that I left a parting gift in the train you jumped on. You're going to need it. AIDEN will contact you in ten minutes. Oh, tell your boss I said hi!"**_

"Wait-" Too late. The communications shut off, causing her to scowl. "Dammit, who in the world was that? And how does he know me?!"

_BLACK KNIGHT_

Meanwhile, the figure in question soared high into the azure blue sky, a pair of violet wings extending from his back while he stretched out his limbs, and the mask receding into the suit. A messy mane of black fell out, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Ah, finally! It was getting stuffy in that mask!"

"_**My apologizes, young master."**_ a voice echoed from within his earpiece said apologetically. _**"Do you want me to recalibrate it?"**_

"Nah, it's fine." the boy waved it off before looking back at the group of people that came rushing up towards the red Glasgow, and at the red haired girl inside of it. "So, she was the one inside that Knightmare... Cute, and feisty too. Shame she's a redhead."

"_**Young master?"**_

"It's nothing, AIDEN." the boy said before he looked at the G-1 base and gave a toothy grin. "Well, it's time to raise some hell. AIDEN, please turn on that playlist that Rivalz set up for me, would ya?"

"_**Which one?"**_ AIDEN asked. _**"Back In Black? Or Nickel's a Back?"**_

"Eh, don't really care. Just pick one."

"_**Very well."**_

Once the mask slid back on, music began to dance in his ears. The song was, if he recalled correctly, Shoot to Thrill by some band called AC/DC. He had to admit, they sounded old school, but they sure as hell didn't sound crappy either. Rivalz had good taste in music.

"_Okay, let's get this crazy party started!"_

_BLACK KNIGHT_

Clovis felt like crying. "Are you telling me that some fool, not even in a Knightmare, managed to destroy two Sutherlands?"

"Well, not exactly..." Bartley sweat nervously, taking a step back. He really didn't want to deal with a prince about to throw a temper tantrum. "It appears the culprit was wearing some sort of suit."

Clovis glared at him, contemplating whether or not he should order the man's execution before he demanded data in regards to the attacker. Almost immediately, the man in the room worked furiously, and an image appeared on the screen.

Instantly, his scowl grew. He recognized the figure easily by the armor itself, and suffices to say, he was not happy. It was because of him that the resistance in Area 11 only increased with his activities, and he continued to bring about untold damage wherever he went, only his targets were corrupted politicians, military officers, and nobleman. Because of the armor's color, his actions, and his appearance, he had earned quite the name in Area 11, and in the entire world.

And it was name that left a bitter aftertaste as Clovis spat the name out venomously:

"The Black Knight..."


End file.
